Who is the better girlfriend?
by Papachibi
Summary: Kotori is usually the giving type. She is used to accepting everything Nico and Maki- her girlfriends say though when Maki casually says that she's the better girlfriend, Kotori suddenly felt competitive and it boiled down to a hot and steamy battle for Nico. And so the question is set... WHO is the better girlfriend? -Oneshot-
**WARNING: Contains Futa!Nico.
** **The story is in Nico's POV. The setting is somewhen after my first fic "One More Chance" so expect threesome *my good 'ol KotoNicoMaki* This is also rated M for a reason~ Expect loods (O w O )  
"Contains Dialogues"  
 _Innerthoughts_  
** -*****-

 **WHO IS THE BETTER GIRLFRIEND?  
**

It is a day off for all of µ's and with no activities planned for the day Maki invited me and Kotori to lounge in her house. I was silently reading an idol magazine when a sudden loud voice broke the quiet I was enjoying.

"What?! I'm like, the best girlfriend anyone could ever have." Maki declared flustered looking at Kotori as if challenging her. _Ooh boy this will not end well…_ I diverted my attention to my girlfriends who are currently 'arguing'. Maki looked at Kotori waiting for her reply- who in turn looked at Maki, her expression blank.

 _Ooh shit she's definitely not pleased. I guess it's my job to break the fight out huh._ I was about to stand up to stop their argument when Kotori suddenly stood up and make her way to where I am. Her lips turning up a bit as she moved closer to me then kissed me- huh?! I heard Maki say something in protest but I didn't really understand as Kotori continued her kiss.

"Kotori-chan?!" I was taken aback. _They were arguing a few moments ago then she suddenly... Is she planning to get me involved in this?! Nope nope I'm out._ Upon realizing Kotori's plan I backed away slowly aiming for the door but Kotori took a hold of my hand and looked at me with pleading eyes. "Nico-chan... I'm a good girlfriend right? Prove Maki-chan that I am too" Kotori moved closer and closer. I nearly give in when Maki suddenly pulled us apart, she was pouting as she got in between us. "Kotori-chan that's not fair!"

Kotori's eyes sparkled mischievously as her smile widen. I made a bigger effort in getting away but this time both Maki and Kotori is holding my hand. "Let's have Nico be the judge then... who can please her better" _I have to get out of here! When Kotori's switch has been flipped no one can tell what she will do._ I panicked looking at Maki as I silently wish she won't catch the bait "Okay then, let's have Nico-chan decide for us! I'm not gonna lose..." Maki said triumphantly and all I could do is sigh in defeat.

Since running away isn't an option anymore I thought of convincing them to stop this. "Kotori-chan... Maki-chan... there are other ways to go about this" I laughed nervously as Maki looked at me with determination in her eyes. The two of them are pulling me towards the sofa and I keep on pulling back but they kept of pulling me anyways. "We can... uhm... like talk this out, yeah?" They didn't even listen to my pleas as they ordered me to sit on the sofa.

"Please? Let's stop this already" I pleaded once again, gasping as I felt a hand caress my thighs. "Just sit back and let us do our thing okay?" Kotori said as she slowly pulled down my shorts which ended up somewhere on the floor. _Ooh boy... here we go_ I gripped the sofa as Maki took the liberty of tugging my underwear down as it joined my shorts on the floor.

I felt hands stroking my length slowly- my face heating up as I looked downwards, Maki and Kotori were both trying to get me completely hard. From seeing them trying so hard added with the sensations I'm feeling I closed my eyes as I finally got fully erect. Right at that moment I felt a different sensation on my groin as I looked down on them both of them are eagerly licking my upright member. "Does this feel Nico-chan?" Maki asked as she sucked on the tip her tongue circling around it.

I moaned as I felt Kotori's hand touching down to my other side. Being a hermaphrodite is really unusual but at times like this I can't help but appreciate my condition. I felt fingers slowly stroking my lady parts as other hands continue their assault of my penis. "Let's start judging then... I'll go first" I heard Kotori say as she stripped her top which joined the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor while Maki backed away to give her space.

I could only stare as she once again held my hardened member pumping slowly before positioning it in between her breast. "Aah.. K-kotori-chan!" I moaned as I looked at Kotori who keeps making eye contact as she squeezed her breast together while licking the tip. She moved faster and faster until I can't take it anymore. I came as she yelped happily, my load ending up on her face and breasts.

Kotori then stood up and removed the rest of her clothes then went to straddle me. She looked at me with lustful eyes as I see my load going down her cheek and drips onto her collarbone. She started grinding her hips on my groin before she slowly inserted it in her. She started off slowly- riding me as I leaned back slightly enjoying the jolts of pleasure. I was shocked to feel hands on my chest, one massaging it while the other twisting a nipple.

Kotori removed one hand from my breast only to replace it with her mouth. I moaned as she sucked on a nipple, her now free hand travelling lower and lower until it reached the wetness below. A loud moan escaped me as I felt a finger being inserted in me. Kotori let out a giggle "You're incredibly wet here too you know... and really tight too." She once again sucked as her finger kept going in and out of me in a steady pace. It was all too much- acting as the guy in our relationship, feeling my pussy get such attention is not something I am used too. Every time Kotori's fingers hit a certain spot my vision gets all blurry and I feel my load build up.

"K-kotori-chan~" I whined as I held onto her. Kotori stopped sucking as she gave me a kiss, muffling my moans as I released my load deep inside her. As she felt my load fill her up I felt her tighten up as she came as well. Kotori smiled sweetly, landing a kiss on my forehead as I pulled out from her.

"N-Nico-chan..." I turned to see Maki who was really flustered. She was now fully naked as she touched herself. "Nico-chan~" she whined once again as she looked at me as if she was pleading. "Hurry up!" I can't help but want to tease Maki as she writhe uncomfortably.

"Look at you, you're drenched. Did watching us do it turned you on that much" I said as I moved her hand to touch the wetness that is in between her legs. She bit her lip trying to stifle her moans as I gently move my fingers around. "Stop being a tease and do it already!" Maki said as she looked at me, her expression a mix of frustration, anger and need.

I suddenly thrust a single digit inside which caught Maki by surprise as she leaned on me clutching my arms tightly. She rested her head on my chest as she tremble slightly and I felt the want to dominate her submissive self. I licked my lips as I looked at her. "Aren't you going on about who can better please me? You aren't really doing a good job now you know" I said as Maki raised her head to look at me.

"Nico-chan you meanie" Maki said as she positioned herself in between my legs as she obediently sucked on my erection. With one hand on her pussy and the other one on top of her head, I guided Maki as I slid my finger in and out of her. "Come on now Maki-chan, who have to take it in deeper." She took the entirety of my dick up to the base, slightly gagging as she did so for the first try, as she moved up and down my whole length.

"M-maki-chan! I'm cumming" Maki tried to lift her head up but I kept her in place. I heard her give a disapproving sound as I released my load deep onto her throat. She lifted herself afterwards, coughing slightly, a small amount of my load dripping down from her mouth as she looked at me with teary eyes. "Good girl" I kissed her deeply as I let her sit on my lap.

"Now put it in yourself, okay?" Maki looked at me nervously before nodding slightly, raising herself up and spreading herself before going down slowly. She let out moans as she gripped my shoulders tightly once again burying her face on my chest as I reached her deepest parts.

"Ugh... she's soo tight... It feels soo good" I nearly wanted to take charge and just ram into her but I stopped myself as I look at her trembling in my embrace. She took a moment to adjust, panting slightly as she once again raised herself then lowered, repeating as she maintained a steady pace. "N-nico-chan~" She's touching just below her belly, feeling me fill her up. I massaged her breasts as she continued her actions, her back arcing as I sucked on a nipple. She quickened her pace moaning loudly as she leaned onto me, feeling her tightening up on my member as she came.

I couldn't take it anymore as I shifted our position, pinning her below me. "Nico-chan... wait... I just ca—" I pulled out before ramming it into her in one go. I felt Maki's nails raking on my back as I continued to thrust into her. She repeatedly call out my name as I bite her neck leaving bite marks everywhere. I moved lower and lower until my mouth caught a nipple which I roughly sucked, making Maki moan loudly.

I felt her tighten around me again as she came and I nearly did so but I continued to thrust into Maki her back arcing, no longer able to form words she lets out string of moans. Maybe this is what they call 'fucking her senseless'. As I felt myself at my limit I took both of Maki's nipple into my fingers before pinching them roughly, Maki's eyes rolled up as she came for the third time as I did so filling her up. I pulled out of Maki, as she trembled in pleasure. Kotori coming closer before giving both of us kisses.

"So what do you think Nico? Who's the better girlfriend?" Kotori asked as both she and Maki waited for my answer. I sighed as I hugged both of them "Isn't it obvious? I said before that I would never put my love for you in a scale... you're both the best girlfriends I could ever have!" Maki blushed as she returned my embrace, Kotori giggling before doing the same. "Since it you Nico-chan, I guess that's the best answer we could ever get" Maki said, smiling as she looked at Kotori. "We should do this again though~" Kotori said in a joking manner which made Maki blush harder. My eyes widen as I looked at them. "I-I guess it's not that bad" Maki said looking away as she blushed while I looked at them, shocked. "It's settled then~"

 **Ooh boy, looks like I'm in for a wild ride…**

-*****-  
 **So after "One More Chance" ended some reviews wondered how the relationship will be in the long run so I suddenly thought of this. I personally see Kotori as the top *I dunno, as I said before I see her as an overly kind person who is overly wild in bed . )* while I see Maki as the bottom which made it some kind of Nico sandwich. The position being KotoNicoMaki w )/**

 **Thank you sooo much for reading~ please do leave faves, reviews and stuff. I'll see you again next publish~**


End file.
